Cravings
by Hollywood U dead
Summary: A side story to Before the Beginning. Natsu is currently in process of getting his pregnant mate the food she needs to squelch her cravings.


**Hello everyone it's me with another story for you all. Now this is my first one-shot so I hope it is entertaining for you guys. If you haven't read Before the Beginning then you might I will answer question you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

It was a crisp, cold December afternoon. The snow trickled down from the light gray sky. Of course that didn't stop a certain dragon slayer from running through the streets of Magnolia. Some of you may ask why isn't he at home where a nice warm fire is blazing? Well the answer is quite simple, he is currently out running some errands for his pregnant mate Lucy Heartfilia. No you're not imagining things Natsu Dragneel is doing what any loving boyfriend would do for his girl. Now at this point of time Natsu was sent out to get ingredients for his lovely mate's latest cravings. Lucy's cravings started about a few weeks ago and it was driving him nuts. At first she craved normal food such as spicy pasta, blackberry cubbler, pickles; you know the usual.

But lately she has gone off the deep end; eating sardines in buttermilk, broccoli with white gravy and chocolate sprinkles on top, and blue cheese in strawberry ice cream. Today Natsu was forced to go shopping since Lucy's hunger has doubled the last few weeks.

"Man this sucks not only do I have to go buy a lot of food that I probably won't get to eat, I have to buy a cart just to carry it all." Natsu groaned as he reached the shopping district.

"I just wish it wasn't so cold." A flying blue cat said while shivering.

"Oh come on its not that cold Happy."

"Yeah well you're a walking furnace, I'm not. By the way, why I had to go with you? I could be at home right now, curled up on my fluffy pillow staying nice and warm by the fire." Happy asked.

"Don't worry since Luce gave me a shopping list it shouldn't take long to do this. Right?" Natsu said in a not so convincing voice. The two first went over to the hardware store to buy a cart. After a few minutes there, they went to the first store on the list. After a few hours of shopping they finally got everything they needed.

"Okay I believe we got everything but lets check everything before leave. We don't want a repeat last time." Natsu said exhaustedly as he sat down on a bench. He pulled out the list and pen from his vest pocket.

"Alright do we have bread, eggs, bacon, sausage, milk, and orange juice?"

"Aye we do sir." Happy said.

"Okay do we have the, porkchops, hamburger, chicken, and fish?"

"Everything is all good there, especially the fish."

"Hey don't got eating all fish before we get home, got it?" Natsu said looking up from the list.

"Aaaayyee." The cat goaned.

"Good now lets see, did we get the dry pastas, canned food, and last but not least the ice cream."

"Yep we've got all of that."

"Lovely, Oh I almost forgot, do we have peanut butter, chocolate bars, vegetables and cheese?"

"Um, cheese yes, veggies yes, peanut butter yes, chocolate bars are a no go." The cat said.

"Okay, you stay here and guard the stuff. I'll be right back with her candy." Natsu said getting up and walking to the nearest store. After buying two pounds of chocolate bars, Natsu went out and found Happy talking with Lisanna.

'Oh shit' He thought as he walk up to them.

"Hey Natsu how have you been?" The white haired girl asked.

"Hey Lis, I've been doing well. How have you been?"

"Oh I'm fine. Didn't expect to see you here though. If you don't mind me asking why do you have all of this? You don't usually buy your own groceries."

"Yeah well me and Happy thought it was about time to start cooking for ourselves, instead of relying on others." He said lying through his teeth. Not telling anyone that you have a pregnant girlfriend at home was really taking a toll on him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu? You almost sound mature." She teased.

"Hey I can be mature when I want to be. It just depends on the mood I'm in." He said crossing his arms and pouting.

"There's the Natsu I know. But seriously what's with all the stuff?"

"I can sense a huge storm coming. Which means that I might not be to go to the guild as much as I usually do. So I thought that I might as well stock up while I can." He said taking the handle of the cart.

"I see, well do you want my help putting that stuff away?" She asked him.

"No I think we can get it, right Happy?" He asked his flying companion.

"Aye sir."

"Well if you're sure then I'll let you go on your way. See ya at the guild later?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." He said with his usual smile.

'That sounded really bad.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Yooouuu love her." Happy teased.

"What are you talking about she's my bestfriend, I don't think of her like that." Natsu said.

"I was just kidding. Geez you don't let me have any fun anymore." Happy said with a pout.

"Whatever we need to get going, it's starting to snow harder and it will take us forever to get all this food put away. See ya Lis." Natsu said taking the handle and started walking in the direction of his house.

"Bye."

Now we see a young woman on a lovely ocean blue couch with white pillows all around her. In one hand she has a book on how a pregnancy should progress though the months, and the other one was rubbing her round belly.

'Man I wish that Natsu would get here. I'm freaking starving.' She thought to herself as she continued reading. She, Lucy Heartfilia, had sent her boyfriend/mate out to get groceries thirty minutes ago and he's not back yet. Yes you could say that's her hormones talking but you're not the one carrying a little in you, who makes you hungry 24/7. Lucy sighed as her stomach rumbled once more. She got up and went into the kitchen. She checked the cabinets, and the refrigerator. Not finding anything that suited her hunger, she took some crackers from the counter and started to munch on those.

"You know we sent your father out on a food run; he should be back any time now. You could stand to be a little more patient, but then again you are part Natsu so I guess you can't help it." She said finishing the sleeve of crackers. After cleaning up the crumbs she went back into the living room to continue reading. Twenty minutes later the door opened to reveal Natsu and Happy with bags in their arms.

"Hey guys, do you want some help?" Lucy said setting her book down.

"No it's starting to snow harder now and I don't you two getting too cold or get sick, so we got it, but you could put it away while we bring it in. That is if you don't mind." Natsu said setting down his sacks on the table. Not wanting to be the only one not doing anything decided to put the food away. Finally after two hours they finally got all of the groceries in their rightful places. Of course now that she finally has what, Lucy can now calm her hungry child. Lucy decided to cook some mac and cheese, and as you all know it seems to take forever just to cook some dried pasta, so she took a jar of peanut butter and some chocolate bars to the table, and went to town on them.

After putting the cart in the basement, Natsu and Happy went into the house and immediatly went the kitchen to get some grub. When they got there they saw Lucy eating peanut butter with chocolate bars and a pan full of water and macaroni on the stove cooking.

"Hey babe what ya cookin?" Natsu asked as he hugged her from behind.

"Oh I'm just making some mac and cheese. If you don't want that I can make you something else." She said taking another bite.

"Naw that sounds perfect, oh I forgot to mention this we'll be at the guild a little longer tonight. It's Lisanna's birthday today and the guild is celebrating it." He said taking some chocolate.

"How much longer do you think you'll be?" She asked.

"I probably be a few hours later than normal but who knows I might before the party gets out of hand." He said taking another peice of candy.

"I see." Lucy said as she got up and took the pan off the burner. She drained the water, and put some sharp chedder in it to melt. As she was doing that, Natsu grabbed some plates.

"Happy are you going to eat some of this?" Natsu asked.

"I am cat you know so when you offer a cat some dairy their going to eat it, so I eat some." Happy said.

"You know you could have just said yes?" Natsu asked retorically as he set the plate down in front of the cat. Lucy brought the pan of mac and cheese to the table; she also brought a fish for Happy, a bottle of hot sause for Natsu, dill pickles and small family sat down and began to fill their plates. After taking her fill Lucy began to create her masterpiece. First she broke up a whole candy bar and placed it in small crevices for the chocolate to melt. Then she used a spoon to dip out large quantaties of peanut butter and plopped them near the chocolate. Then placed some hot sause on it. And finally she put the dill pickles on top and used her fork to mix it all together. While she was making that, the two boys were looking at her like she had gone crazy. When she took her first bite, it was like heaven's gate had open up in her mouth.

"Oh my god this is what I have been needing." Lucy moaned as she ate more.

"How can you eat that?" The blue cat asked in disgust.

"You don't have a little human being growing in your body. You woudn't understand what it feels like to have the urge to start crying at random times a day, or to start yelling at the one that did this to you, or have these weird food cravings. Besides this is one of my more tame ones." She said taking another bite.

The more he stared at it the more he wanted to try it. Then again Natsu has been known to eat just about anything and the concoction his girlfriend made looked really good.

"Hey what does that taste like?" He asked the blonde.

"Well the exact flavor is a little hard to explain, but this dish has my four s's so its really good." she said.

"Your four s's?" Happy said confused.

"It's spicy, salty, sweet, and sour all at the same time. It's glorious."

"Do you mind if I take a little bite of it?" Natsu asked scooting over. She really couldn't stop him so she got a big fork full and offered it to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The cat said already knowing that the boy would eat it. Not heeding the warning, took the fork and ate the food. After digesting what he just ate, he looked at her.

"You know what that's not half bad. It's actually really good." He said.

"I know right, its like everything you could ever want in one bite." She said enthusiastically.

"You two are gross I'm trying to eat here."

"Well then don't look over here. Besides you don't have to look at it."

After they finished eating Natsu and Happy got washed up to go to the party. Lucy sat on the bed with the book she was reading before. They came out in new clothes and wrapped presents in their arms.

"Alright babe we'll be leaving now, don't stay up to late reading." Natsu said giving her and the baby a kiss.

"Okay just don't stay out to late, and don't get into fights, you know how annoying it is to patch up your clothes." She said.

"Don't worry tonight is about Lisanna, and I wouldn't want to take her night away from her." He said.

"Alright bye."

"Bye."


End file.
